Electronic (i.e., computer-based) trading systems, such as execution management systems, are trade tools that are used to create and execute trade orders on behalf of traders. Electronic trading systems are known to utilize trading algorithms as a lower cost and theoretically more efficient way to cope with various market inefficiencies and predatory trading behaviors. Such trading algorithms are typically designed to analyze market data, identify liquidity opportunities, and arrive at intelligent trading decisions. However, trading situations are often too complex or fast-paced for a trader to confidently determine the optimal type of trading algorithm to be used in trading a given securities order.